


Colour Theory

by orionstarlight



Series: Late Night Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flustered Bokuto Koutarou, How is that not a tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: bokuto knows he shouldn’t be staring, really, he’s trying, but he can’t not take notice of his fingers typing and flicking through water-stained pages and pushing his glasses up his nose.Bokuto's an artist. Keiji's a literature student.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Late Night Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Colour Theory

* * *

bokuto knows he shouldn’t be staring, really, he’s trying, but he can’t _not_ take notice of his fingers typing and flicking through water-stained pages and pushing his glasses up his nose.

he should be working on the ten-page essay on colour theory that’s due by the end of next week he’s only got an introduction for, but it’s not his fault he’s easily distracted.

he knows that his professor probably wouldn’t care if he handed it in a day late either, but it’s not like he’s attempting to fail from the get-go.

there’s just something about the way those hands move so elegantly, perfectly poised, enticing him with every surface they touch.

god knows they're impossible to avoid, always already at the library before him, and it's not like he can just turn around and go study in his dorm (though he has thought about it).

it doesn't help that there are equally enticing blue eyes hidden behind those glass frames that make bokuto all too aware of his every move.

so, instead of writing about sir issac newton's contributions, he sits, stares.

he knows the only way to get rid of an obsession — if you can call it that — is to face it head on, or at least that's what kuroo says, and oh boy is it bad advice.

simply because, in his case, 'head on' means 'you have to go up and actually talk to the pretty boy you've been staring at for the better part of a week'.

bokuto curses the gods.

sure enough, next time he goes, the guy is already sitting and typing away.

so he sits down in the chair next to him, not opposite and two to the left like usually, and probably makes him wonder what bokuto could possibly have to say to him.

"i want to draw your pretty hands," he blurts out, eyes going wide. he pulls on the strings of his hoodie, hiding his face in embarrassment. "i swear i'm not a creep. just an art major."

silence. and then, glasses starts laughing, and bokuto's chest goes warm at the sound of it. even his laugh is beautiful.

"not the strangest compliment i've received, trust me. in fact i'm a little flattered." he's still smiling as he closes his books and turns to bokuto.

bokuto takes a breath, untugs the strings. "i want to draw your hands. if you'll let me, of course, i totally get—"

"i'd be more than happy to let you do that, especially considering all the poems i've written about you without even knowing your name."

his heart might just burst. this guy's written poems about him? like he's some sort of greek deity?

"bokuto. bokuto kōtarō," he says, holding out his hand for glasses to shake.

blue eyes blink at him and then take his rough fingers in his thin and unblemished ones. "akaashi keiji. it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, bokuto-san."

_bonus_ : (bokuto does end up finishing the essay before the deadline, if only thanks to akaashi's hands running all over his body while he does so.

he gets a b–.)

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
